Finding Hope
by Raye-chan
Summary: All the scouts are dead and Darien dumped her, how will Serena continue with her life if she's lost all hope of ever being happy? crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu-gi-Oh! Or Sailor Moon… please enjoy the story

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

Serena's eyes were downcast as her parents took her to her grandad's. She had become thin and her face drawn from lack of sleep, on the other side of the seat sat Luna, eyes studying her charge and princess with concern. It had been four months since the scouts save the princess had died and Darien had dumped her. Four very long months where Serena hardly ate a thing or slept a wink, to afraid because of the nightmares that came when she lay down at night. Her parents, being at the end of their idea's, had decided to send her to school in Domino, with her cousin Yugi, and Solomon, Ilene's father had agreed to take Serena in for the year in the hopes that she would perk up at this new school, and make some new friends.

"We're almost there, honey…" her mother said from the front seat, "Would you like us to stay for awhile?"

Serena looked up, her eyes vaccant, as if she wasn't really there, and shook her head slightly before looking back down at her hands, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Ilene looked at Ken, concern written on her face, that was mirrored in her husbands.

The car pulled to a stop outside a game shop, and Serena's parents got out, her dad going to the boot and taking out her suitcase. "Come on Sere" her mum said, opening the door for her, "let's go inside and greet your grandpa and cousin shall we, and don't forget to say thank you to him, okay." Serena nodded slightly and picked Luna up off the seat and got out slowly. She followed her dad and mum up to the front door of the game shop, which her mother opened for her and her father. "Dad, are you here?" Ilene called out as she let the door close behind her.

"I'm up here!" a male voice echoed down the stairs.

Ilene nodded and walked behind the counter, where a staircase was situated, and jumped the steps two at a time, followed by her husband. Serena watched them go, her eyes following them until they were out of sight, 'I better go up as well, or mum will get worried' she thought as she too mounted the stairs, going as slow as she could. 

Once upstairs, Serena emerged into a nice sized living room, it was still as she remembered it, cream carpet, with cream curtains, a big, but not to big, flat screen t.v with a playstation 2 hooked up and a dvd player. To the side was a wooden table piled with what looked to be maths homework, and a bit of french translation work. 

Serena took all this in with a quick glance around the room, before her gaze settled on her mum, hugging her grandpa, and her dad then shaking his hand. "It's good to see you again, Solomon, how have you and Yugi been?" Ken asked.

"We've been fine, Ken, Yugi's out with Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea at the moment, though, said he'd be back soon" Solomon replied turning his head to catch sight of Serena, "Ahh, Rena, there you are, how's my little angel been?"

Serena starred at her grandpa, tears welling up in her eyes as events of the past year came back to her. The battle against chaos… the loss of her friends… Darien breaking up with her… It was just too much… "No…" Serena whispered, a golden light starting to form on her forehead, "No… not again… Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter… Please don't leave, not again…" Serena turned on her heals, rushing out of the room and down the stairs, only to fall on her bottom as she collided into something solid.

Serena looked up, a group of people were standing crowded around the base of the stairs, all eyes on her, out of them all only one was female, and Serena vaguely recognised her from her last visit. Infact there was only one whom she didn't recognise, and that was the boy she'd crashed into on her way out the door. "Sorry Yugi…" She apologised to her cousin, who was standing by Joey, "I… I've gotta book it…"

"Serena…" Yugi asked staring at her his heart reaching out to her, she was hurting, and he couldn't put his finger on why, "are you okay?"

"Yeah just peachy…"she replied with a wobbly smile, as she extended a hand to the boy she'd knocked down, her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him closely, he looked so much like Yugi, but maybe two, three years older at least…

The strange boy accepted the offered hand and let Serena help him up, before he dusted himself off, and starred at her strangely.

Serena smiled slightly at him, before turning to her cousin, "Mum and Dad are upstairs with Gramps, I'll be back later Yugi…." Before she walked hurriedly out the door.

"Sere…" Yugi started to protest, as the door slammed in his face causing him to sigh dejectedly. "I just want to help…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena looked down at the crashing waves, perched on a rock ledge above the sea, the sky had turned a bitter grey, and the waves had gotten pretty rough. It was almost high tide, and the sky was turning black with the approaching night, she had been sitting there for over two hours, left alone with her thoughts, replaying every year in her mind since she had become Sailor Moon. _'If only I'd learnt how to fight better, and not worn my heart on my face for everyone to see, maybe then Darien wouldn't have dumped me and the scouts wouldn't have sacrificed their lives for me… If only I'd never been discovered as the Moon Princess…. ….'_

Something wet landed on her hand and Serena vaguely recognised it as her tears, _'I thought I had no more tears to cry… I guess I was wrong…'_

An hour later a very wt and bedraggled Serena walked into the game shop and up the stairs, her parents car was outside any more so they must have left awhile ago. 

"… Serena's going to be staying with us for awhile…. Lost her friends in a terrible accident….. taken …. Very hard…."

She heard her grandpa tell Yugi, through the door, even though it wasn't the full conversation it was enough to convince her she didn't want to go in, all she'd receive from them is pitying stares and she wasn't sure if she could handle that. She decided to skip didnner and went to the room that had always been hers when she stayed here. Everything was still as she had left it from her last visit a year ago, complete with the photo of her and all the scouts plus Darien and Andrew at the park. She smiled slightly as she saw Andrew was pulling a funny face, and Reeni had her nose screwed up because she didn't want her picture taken, before her eyes drifted to the other scouts, they all looked so happy, giving know indication to whether they knew they'd be dead soon or not, even though she had a sneaking suspicion that Setsuna and Rei had known. Finally her eye's rested on Darien and hate welled up inside of her, along with pain. The pain of having to choose between saving her friends lives and his, and she was ashamed at herself for making the choice she had…

Walking over to the picture, Serena turned it flat down on the desk before changing into her pajamas and getting into bed, a single tear flowing down her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'There's something about that girl…' Yami thought as he lay on his back in the middle of his bed, _'something vaguely familiar, I feel as if I should know her from some where… but I can't for the love of Ra remember where….'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this is my latest inspiration, and craze of the moment, I absolutely love Yu-Gi-Oh! And I think Yami is really hot, especially in his lovely grey sort of jacket thing, and lets not forget the tank top he wears with all the belts and chains… (Drools)

Don't worry Tears fans, I'm working on the next chapter, I just got a little stuck so decided to write up my first chapter/prologue to this story. Tears should be up soon as soon as I get unstuck, if you have any idea's for me please email them to me @ marsstarpower@sailormercury.com

Thanks, Raye. 


	2. New School

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! Please enjoy this chapter and R&R I wanna know what u guys think!! And suggestions if you have any coz I'd be happy to try and incorporate them into the story if possible…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

1 week later… … …

Serena looked down at her new school uniform, it consisted of a short pleated skirt in different shades of blue, a white shirt which came down just past her elbows with the school logo on it, a navy blue blazer, also with the logo and polished black school shoes with a slight heel and navy knee high socks. (I don't know Dominos girls outfit so I made it up) _'Oh man, I look like a tart!' _she thought as she walked in front of the bathroom mirror and twisted her long hair up into a bun at the nape of her neck. 

"Serena, come on! We'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Yugi called from downstairs.

Serena sighed, and picked up her Bonne Belle shoulder bag, before walking down the stairs, her face burning red as she caught sight of her cousins friends there, and she tried desperately to pull the short skirt down…

"Whoa, Sere-baby," Joey whistled in appreciation, "why didn't you transfer to our school sooner, the uniform suits you!"

Serena blushed further at Joey's comment and found an interesting spot of the carpet to study.

"Idiot!" Tea said knocking Joey upside of the head.

"But he's right…" Tristan pointed out, "she makes the uniform look good!"

"Idiot! That's my cousin you're talking about!" Yugi exclaimed as he gave Tristan and Joey a glare, "and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like she was a piece of meat…" (1)

Serena looked up from the ground and gave Yugi a grateful smile, _'I'm glad Yugi is around, I don't think I'd make it with this crowd if he wasn't…' _She glanced at Yugi again and saw that he was smiling back.

Yami watched as Yugi and Serena smiled at each other, _'what is it about her? Why do I feel as if I know her? The answer is right infront of me and yet I can't put my finger on it…' _he gazed at Serena and an image of a young girl in the peasants shift and bondage gold anklet came to him before it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Shaking his head Yami cleared his thoughts and picked up his back pack, ready for another day of sleeping during class since, given how long he'd been around he kinda knew everything that was taught at school but had to go for appearances sake like Bakura. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena sat in class, a far away expression on her face, it had been two hours since she'd been introduced to 10D, the English Lit class, (English lit is a V.C.E subject) and already she found her focus shifting to a little under a year ago, on the thirtieth of July, her fifteenth birthday. Every one had turned up early, every one that is, but Darien, he didn't bother to show up at all or even ring to let her know he wouldn't be able to make it…

She'd waited for three hours for him to show, but he never did… 

Tears came to Sere's eyes in class and she cradled her head in her arm as she remembered what had happened next…

**_Flash Back…_*** 

"I've got you know Sailor Failures!" the monster screamed as it unleashed a barrage of dark coloured lightening like daggers. "No one will save you now…"

"Serena! No!!!" Andrew shouted as he jumped infront of the onslaught meant for her. He'd known for awhile now that she was Sailor Moon, and yet he risked his life for her…

"Andrew…!" Serena cried as he was suspended in midair screaming from the pain.

"Forget him for the moment Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted from the side, "just dust the monster, than we will see to his wounds."

Serena nodded her head slightly and pulled out her moon scepter, after doing a few intricate spins and arm movements to power up she called out, "Moon Scepter Elimination!" before she rushed to Andrews's side and cradled his head in her lap.

"I promised a long time ago that I'd never let you get hurt, Serry" Andrew said with a cough, "and I'm glad I kept that promise."

Serena smiled at Andrew, before she touched his forehead gently, letting the energy from the Silver Crystal float over him, and heal his wounds.

* End Flash Back *

"Miss Tsukino, are you paying attention to me?" Mrs. Hanmer asked, (don't ask she's my lit teacher and a complete bitch!)

Serena looked up at the steaming teacher and gulped slightly, a chorus of snickers could be heard coming from the back as the new girl was getting in trouble. "Yes…"

"Well then, could you kindly tell me what Shakespeare means when he says, _'Two star-crossed lovers?'_"

Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the question, this class was going to be an easy pass, she'd studied Shakespeare last term and got easy A+, much to the shock of her class mates and Ms Haruna… "He means that even the stars are against their union, Ms."

Mrs. Hanmer's mouth seemed to hang open as Serena answered the question correctly. Before she gave her a small glare, "That is correct, now could you please read the prologue too us…"

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes, before picking up her copy of Romeo and Juliet and starting to read… 

"Two households both alike in dignity

In fair Verona where we lay our scene

Where ancient grudge break to new mutiny

And civil blood makes civil hands unclean… … …"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami sat down at the back of the French class, his patience wearing, twice already he'd been pulled up by teachers for not paying attention, and just because he was a Duelist Champion didn't mean he could afford to slack of in his studies! _'Man, what are these teachers on? Permanent PMS?' _

"Can I sit here?" a girl asked walking up behind Yami and gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

"Sure…" Yami muttered as he turned around to find Serena standing there. "Hang on wait, what are you doing in the year 12 French class, shouldn't you be in the year 10 one?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"No… well I was there, but then the teacher cracked it, saying that since I was such a smart aleck and corrected his mistakes he wouldn't teach me… So the co-ordinators sent me here…" she explained with a shrug.

Yami shrugged and turned his attention back to the front of the class, where Mr. Le Grand (my old French teacher…) with his fish eyes, and grating Canadian accent (well it is!) had come to stand. "Bonjour classe!" 

"Bonjour…" the class muttered, sounding like they'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Ah, I see we have a new student"

Serena nodded and stood up, "Oui, je m'appelle Serena…"

Mr. Le Grand nodded, and sat at the front behind the desk, before he pulled out a stack of essays and called students names out asking them to come forth to collect their corrected work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell rang; finally she was home free! One day and already she had a tone of homework. _'Stupid maths teacher, if he let us do it in class instead of explaining everything ten times over, there wouldn't be a need to do it for homework…' _she thought grudgingly, as she was pushed into walls by people who wanted to get to their lockers.

Finally having reached her locker, and stacked the maths, Lit and French homework into her bag, Serena stumbled out of the school and down the steps. She was supposed to meet Yugi and the gang at the front entrance, but she didn't really feel like hanging around and being a third wheel again in their conversations about _Duel Monsters, _which she personally couldn't care less about. So turning around she made for the east side entrance to the school, extracting her personal mp3 and CD player on the way and hooking it into her ears to hear the soothing sound of her Mix. Which consisted of _Good Charlotte, Gus and Frank, Simple Plan and Blink 182. _

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new girl from Juuban, the _know it all _hows about we teach how much we appreciate smart alecks at this school" the tall boy drawled, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes carelessly and blowing out a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, we don' like being shown up none…" the second one said, looking her up and down with his brown eyes, "specially by a girl"

The first boy walked up to her casually and blew cigarette smoke in Serena's face, "This will be a lesson you won't forget soon…" before he punched her swiftly in the gut.

Serena's eyes watered, as she looked up at him the pain going through her belly stronger than period pains, as a slow smile spread across her face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls? Coz you know they hit back twice as hard!" she replied in a snarl as she punched him effectively in the face, breaking his nose and roundhouse kicking him in the stomach, _'All those lessons with Haruka and Lita paid off, I wish they could see me now…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"FIGHT!!!!" a boy cried as rushing to the front of the school, catching the attention of the crowd there, "the new girls beating the crap out of Kris and Jason!" before he rushed back the way he had come, most of the crowd taking off after him.

Yugi looked worriedly at Yami, Joey and Tea before following the rest of the students _'Serena, you better not get hurt…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you guys think? And in answer to people's questions, yes this will be a Serena/Yami fic.

Piece of meat is in Gus and Franks song _'Coconuts' _and I was listening to that when I wrote up the first part of this chapter. 

Je m'appelle means my name is if you were wondering.

Raye.


	3. Secrets revieled

Ok here's the next chappie, enjoy ok? 

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena!" Yugi called as he rounded the corner just in time to see her dodge a punch to the face and jump kick Jason in the stomach effectively knocking him to the ground… Her school bag lay a few meters away, along with what looked like a mp3 player or something of the sort.

"I told you not to mess with me…" Serena bit out in a growl, "maybe next time you'll think twice before you have a go at some one smaller than you…"she trailed off as she felt a strange energy source come into existence on the east side of town. "No… not again, I thought they gave up…" she whispered as her head snapped in the direction the energy was coming from.

"Serena, what were you doing? Why were you fighting Kris and Jason?" Yugi questioned as he caught up to her, Yami and Joey not far behind.

"Gotta book it, sorry Yugi, I'll meet you back at the game shop ok?" Serena murmured as she grabbed her bag and ran off into the city, a few tears escaping from her eyes. _'I thought they'd given up… can't they see that they have already taken every thing I treasured from me? So why do they keep coming back?' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena!!" Yugi called after her receding figure as it got lost in the crowd of people in the streets. "I just want to help…" he whispered hanging his head.

A strong hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Yami, looking off in the direction that Serena had taken, "Don't worry Yugi, you go on to the game shop, ok? I'll follow Serena and make sure she doesn't get into to much trouble…"

"Thanks Yami"

Yami just nodded slightly, and gave a curt nod to the rest of the group, before he took off in the direction Serena had taken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena ran into the market place, her heart hammering against her rib cage, feeling like it was going to burst. _'I want let them hurt any one else, I won't ever let them hurt any one like they did me…'_

"Ok Nega-trash, I know you're here so you better show your self, because if you don't its not going to be pretty!" She cried out, her rage giving her new strength as she remembered it was the Nega-verse who killed her friends, because they wanted to release chaos…

A figure shimmered into existence, its purple hair and blue skin giving it an ethereal quality, "Ahh, if it isn't little Princess Serenity… Still mourning the death of your no good friends are you? You know they hated you right? They only stayed with you coz you were the Moon Princess…" The creatures red eyes seemed to light up with each new taunt she threw out into the open, relishing the pain she was causing a now weeping Serena.

"They did not!" Serena cried, her voice trembling a little, "My friends loved me, they could see past the ditzy act, that Mum put on me so no one would realise who I was, especially Nega-trash like yourself!" 

"Oh that hurts little princess, that really hurts… Well you'll get your wish, because you're going to be joining them very soon! THUNDER!!" the monster cried out, a peal of thunder came clapping down, barely missing Serena as she jumped out of the way onto a light pole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Well, this is interesting…' Yami thought as he watched the conversation going on between the weird creature and Serena. _'Perhaps I should go… it doesn't look as if….' _ Yami's train of thought was cut off as he noticed the thunder bolt aimed at Serena come crashing down and her nimbly dodging it. _'On second thought…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena kneeled on the light pole and smirked down at the monster, "is that the best you've got?" she questioned as she thrust her hand up into the air and called out, "Moon Crystal Power!!" a bright pink light enveloped her, coming from the broach she was carrying, as she was turned around in the air, a red, blue and white Sailor Uniform replaced her everyday school one, with the addition of a pair of elbow length white gloves with red trimming and a tiara. Her air changed from the bun at the nape of her neck to two meatball like things on the side of her head with a pair of red ball like things at the front, along with a pair of white barrettes.

"Big deal…"Pearn said with a role of her eyes, you think that your weak powers are a match for mine? Keep dreaming little princess, it may have been enough to beat chaos, but it won't get rid of me…"

"We'll see about that Nega-sleaze…." Sailor Moon replied getting into a fighting stance pulling out her crescent wand in the process, she'd lost it in he fight against Beryl, but some how it had found her again after all the scouts had passed on…. It had even come with an added attack, one that wasn't for healing…

"THUNDER CRASH!!" Pearn yelled, the thunder coming in little forks, mixed with out burst of lightening, all unpredictable, causing Serena to have to jump from one place to the next, effectively stopping her from having the time to ready an attack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'This looks so familiar…' Yami mused as he watched Serena fighting, what was obviously a loosing battle. _'But why do I get the feeling that I should be out there helping her? _**An image of a girl dressed exactly like Serena fighting some sort of monster flashed into his mind, her silver hair being whipped around by the wind… ** before it disappeared once more into the recesses of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena slowly got up off the ground, her uniform torn in numerous places, and a deep cut on the side of her face, going from her left eye down to her chin. It was bleeding heavily, and making her dizzy, as she had been thrown heavily into a building smashing the glass and giving her a lump the size of a cricket pitch on the back of her head. _'I can't keep this up much longer… I'm sorry every one, looks like I won't be living the life you wanted me too'_

"MIND CRUSH!!" a male voice yelled, echoing down the street, and causing onlookers to turn around, a look of shock passing over their faces as they saw Yami, his hand outstretched and a weird eye glowing on his forehead as the monster Sailor Moon hadn't been able to defeat toppled to the ground cradling her head in both hands. 

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back!" she screeched as she disappeared.

Serena turned around slowly and caught Yami's eye, a look of shock passed over her face, before she lost her transformation and fell to the ground unconscious.

Yami ran over to Serena's side and cradled her head in his lap, _'Oh man, Yugi will kill me if he sees her like this…' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are they?" Yugi questioned as he paced the length of the game shop up and back for the twentieth time, "They should have been back by now…"

"Cool your jets, Yug-man, it probably just took Yami longer than he thought it would to find her that's all…" Joey stated, trying to calm his friend down.

"Yeah, besides Serena struck me as being pretty resourceful, I'm sure she's fine…" Tea commented.

"Your right, its just, Serena's in trouble, I know it, I can feel it here…" Yugi trailed off as he lifted a hand to his chest and placed it over his heart.

Joey and Tea exchanged worried looks, over the top of Yugi's head, both thinking the same thing, _'Oh this is bad, Yugi's never been wrong before, I hope he is this time…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I hope you guy's enjoyed this new chapter, let me know ok? I'm sorry for not updating for ages but I've been really busy working and stuff with school work and all the lit homework I've been getting…

Anyways I'll try to update sooner ok?

Raye-chan 


End file.
